fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenger (Sweeny Todd)
Summary Avenger is an Avenger-class Servant able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Avenger's True Name is Sweeny Todd, the famed Demon Barber of Fleet Street who murdered hundreds of citizens of London with a straight razor under the guise of a barber, using their bodies as meat filling in pies served by his partner in crime Mrs. Lovett. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, Higher with We All Deserve To Die Name: Avenger, Sweeny Todd, Benjamin Barker, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Origin: The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled knife wielder), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Darkness Manipulation (Via We All Deserve To Die), Chain Manipulation (Via We All Deserve To Die), Fire Manipulation (Via We All Deserve To Die), Absorption (Able to absorb magical energy from those he kills with We All Deserve To Die), Reality Warping and Corruption (Via London), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Morality Manipulation (Via London), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Telepathy, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in a digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are less affected by poisons from the likes of Jack and Serenity) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has C-Rank Strength, making him comparable to Jack the Ripper, James Moriarty, Elizabeth Báthory, and Frankenstein's Monster), Higher with We All Deserve To Die (As a B-Rank Noble Phantasm it should be comparable to Laus Saint Claudius and Phantom Maiden) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A--rank agility, making him faster than Sakata Kintoki, Gawain, and Quetzalcoatl) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: High. (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping.) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with We All Deserve to Die, Hundreds of meters to potentially tens of kilometers with London Standard Equipment: The Demon’s Razor Intelligence: Sweeny is a highly manipulative and secretive man, able to murder several hundred people in a very short period of time with no one becoming suspicious or so much as realizing it. He is supernaturally skilled with a razor, able to shave a man's face perfectly clean in seconds with only ten strokes whereas other world class barbers needed several minutes of slow and careful work to do the same. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Demon’s Razor: Todd’s signature straight razor, the blade he used to end the lives of dozens of people including his ex lover, his mistress, and in the end himself. As a result the blade itself has been permanently stained red with blood and has been corrupted into a C-Rank weapon, and is perfectly to him as a weapon of quick, precise close range strikes. Noble Phantasms Noble Phantasms We All Deserve To Die: A Bare Throat Beneath My Hand: A B-Rank, Anti Unit Noble Phantasm and a twisted manifestation of his iconic method of killing; placing his prey in a barber’s chair, slitting their throats, and then burning their bodies. Upon use, the world gets shut out from everyone and everything other than him and the opponent, turning to an inky black void. From the darkness, a large number of restraints appear and ensnare the opponent, forcing them into a barber’s chair behind them and trapping them in it. Todd is then free to walk behind the chair and slit their throat as they are unable to move or defend themselves, their bodies then being dropped into a large pit of fire that appears at the foot of the chair. As their body burns, a portion of their mana gets recycled back to him, varying depending on their alignment. London: A Hole in the World: An A-Rank, Anti-City Noble Phantasm that, once invoked, overwrites the environment to make it like how he perceives London, reshaping and corrupting it to resemble the cesspool he believes London to be regardless of where he is actually using the ability. Those within it are corrupted into his vision of the denizens of London, particularly greedy filth with no morals. Those who fall under the classification of King will undergo an additional change of viewing anyone around them, ally or not, as ‘lesser’ and will become needlessly cruel towards them. The longer this effect is allowed to persist, the larger the area of effect grows, with its maximum size allowing it to convert an entire city into a full replica of London. Class Skills Avenger (A): A Class Skill of the Avenger class, representing the state of an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself. It is easier for one to accumulate hatred and resentment. The rate of mana generation becomes higher when receiving damage. Oblivion Correction (B+): A Class Skill of the Avenger class. People are creatures that forget many things, but an Avenger never forgets. The memory of his past has been permanently burned into his mind, and the horrors he faced as a result have driven him to single-minded hatred, which not even promises of a better life can sway. Self-Replenishment (Mana) ©: A Class Skill of the Avenger class. One's magical energy endlessly surges until their revenge is accomplished. Personal Skills Demon Barber (A+): A Skill dictating Todd’s true nature, and a unique skill similar to Mental Pollution. A barber whose precision and proficiency with a blade was unmatched, wielding his razor as an extension of his own arm with such fluidity as to shave a man’s face clean in only ten swipes and end a man’s life in one. A man of conviction who sought to end the lives of the corrupt, lulling his prey into a false sense of security and then brutally murdering them, slaughtering hundreds as a result. Look at Me, Look at You ©: A skill similar to Human Observation in function with one distinct difference in that the user only views the flaws and faults in those they are observing. Todd uses this skill primarily to find even the smallest evil in a person to justify him killing them. Demonized Monster (D): An offshoot of the Innocent Monster Skill, this Skill is a representation of people who were still evil in life but have been twisted further by myths surrounding them. In Todd’s case this is based on the fact that his entire legend was created off of the basis of an older urban legend of dubious legitimacy of its own right; the doubt of quality meat in pies in London during the time period. As such Todd existed as a scapegoat to this problem, his tale having him be the one who provides human flesh as meat for these pies after slitting the throats of those he killed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Spirits Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7